gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Abashiri Family
Basic Info An anime and manga made by Go Nagai as a revenge to those who criticized his work as too explicit. It was partly an inspitation for later works like Cutey honey and Kekko Kamen since the main female character was nude in fights often and goes to a twisted school with lesbians and screwed up teachers. It also gave rise to several characters that are made similar to ones in today's popular anime/manga. Characters *Kikunosuke Abashiri *Daemon Abashiri *Goemon Abashiri *Naojiro Abashiri *Kichiza Abashiri *Yukiko Shirane *Kamakiri *Chiashi *Mademoiselle Honey *Biniku *Furando *Hitokui *Danjuro Namakubi *Chidoro *Bank President *Gang Leader Plot OAV 1 In the near future, China rules Japan with a Slum King like iron fist and the Japanese sometimes fight back. But that's not the main focus of the plot so it isn't payed attention to for most of the series. It starts with a bank robbing by the Abashiri Family that involves bank tellers going Kenshiro(flexing their muscles to shred their outfits) to reveal they have wrestling things on underneath. They are all killed by each member of the family (almost as a reason to show off their unexplained super powers) and Daemon Abashiri reveals that Kikunosuke Abashiri is really a girl. They kill everyone in the bank and escape but lose most of the money they stole by using it as a distraction for the army attacking them. OAV 2 Later at the Abashiri home, Kikunosuke Abashiri's brothers watch her get dressed and Daemon Abashiri (who wanted to peep) lets them know that he wants Kikunosuke Abashiri to go to school to become a productive member of society after a life of killing and stealing by sending her to Paradice School. The school seems like a nice place on the outside but it is really full of horrible torture and killing and perverted teachers that do horrible things to students who do bad on tests. Kikunosuke Abashiri is sent there as Reiko Shiratori since her true name would attract attention and is not feminine enough. In her cell/room she meets her Lesbian lover friend Yukiko Shirane who later gets in trouble with the teacher Chidoro who she fights... OAV 3 Kikunosuke Abashiri beats up Chidoro to save Mikuru Yukiko and he gets killed by the Hitokui for losing. The students tell Kikunosuke about how bad the school is and that the teacher Kikunosuke beat up was the weakest of them. Kikunosuke is called to the inner reflection room(torture chamber) and avoids the deathtraps only to be parlyzed by a pressure point blow dart to the neck and beat up/sloppily made out with by a man with a big slimy tounge(it goes in her mouth eww). The beaters bring her back and Yukiko treats her wounds. Her brother Goemon Abashiri dreams of and lusts after her realizing that he is in love with her despite being her brother and goes kinda Quagmire(smelling her bra and going to save her). Meanwhile, Yukiko has a Yuri moment with Kikunosuke and talks about how a first kiss is important to a girl(but Kikunosuke was tounge penetrated by a sloppy guy so Yukiko kisses Kikunosuke to purify her). Yukiko leaves to get water but when she comes back she is worried and hugs her/tries to shank her but is shanked by Kikonusuke(and turns out to be a Biniku (another teacher) in disguise but his stink gave him away). Kikunosuke kills him with her signiture attack and he recognises it before dying. Meanwhile, the teachers are going to do male organ things to the real Yukiko when a guy comes in and reveals that Reiko Shiratori is Kikunosuke Abashiri (they found out since Biniku wrote a message in his own blood before dying) and they cancel their sodomy. Meanwhile, Kikunosuke goes to get back up from the students to save her Lesbian lover friend but they beat up on her and almost do...hand things to her when their leader calls them off and makes them join her to beat the teachers at sunrise. OAV 4 At sunrise the students rise and come out to beat the teachers and the headmaster Danjuro Namakubi says to kill everyone. Meanwhile, Daemon realizes about the Paradice School and him and the robot brother (not Alphonse Elric, Naojiro Abashiri) go to the Paradice School. Goemon Abashiri finds Yukiko and gets owned by a teacher despite having super powers (since he does not use them). Meanwhile, the fire breathing teacher kills alot of students and others are beheaded by Mademoiselle Honey who then fights/trys to hand yuri Kikonusuke but gets killed by her own honey/acid. Meanwhile, a teacher is beheading kids but is killed by the leader of the resistance and his 7 personal fighters by getting his head cruched in the leaders hands. Daemon kills alot of people and the headmaster Danjuro Namakubi comes out and blows up Naojiro Abashiri with his hair since he sold his soul to demons for power and can do hair things. The leader gets Yukiko and Goemon Abashiri as hostages and reveals that he wants to be the new leader of paradice school and he wants Daemon and Danjuro to wack each other. The leader and his 7 men want Kikunosuke to get nude and hold her down to take off her clothes. Daemon kills Danjuro somehow right when they get to Kikunosuke and Yukiko gets free of her bondage, only to get her brains blown out by the leader. They prepare for an execution but Kichiza Abashiri comes in and blows up alot of people. Kikunosuke kills the leader with her overdone Hokuto no Ken like power attack and Kikunosuke realized that she does not want to kill anymore. Years later, things seem peaceful and Kikunosuke has a son who uses the 8 gods attack for fun and has her name. She looks like a woman and things end with credits and a catchy song. Live Action Movie In November 21 2009, the Live Action Movie of this is revealed Category:Action Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Gory Category:Comedy Category:Movie Category:OVA Category:Live Action